Poor Light
by Exactly.As.Planned
Summary: Sequal to 'Poor Near'. Sightly AU. Not necessarily angst, but not hurt/comfort as no one gets to be comforted. In which Light and Mogi meet Matt.“MY MATT IS DEAD DAMMIT!” Light yelled.


_**Poor Light**_

Light barely glanced up at Ryuuzaki as said man sat next to him. I say barely because Light is still a love struck fool that has to see to believe. Ryuuzaki slid his chair over to his suspect's and huffed, watching the teen read something on the computer while stirring his obviously cold black coffee. Well, to anyone but the panda genius it would seem as if Light was reading. Light was just thinking. How long had it been since he'd been chained to Ryuuzaki? A painfully long amount of time… The poor, love struck fool. Light had many mental stability issues; that he knew. But infatuation with a man made all of Light's other unstable issues disappear magically. Light brought his cup of coffee to his lips and sipped it, despite the fact that it was cold. That was proof enough Light wasn't all there.

"Would Light-Kun like to talk about it?" Ryuuzaki asked quietly.

Light flinched as a reflex and glanced at Ryuuzaki. "About what…?"

"Why you are spaced out."

"Because I'm _bored_," Light complained.

"Are you working?"

"For the past three hours straight, no breaks," Light informed his employer.

Ryuuzaki bit his thumb as he stared at Light. "If I let you go out, you will take Mogi-San with you and not leave his eye sight, alright, Light-Kun?" Light looked at Ryuuzaki to see if he was joking. With a look that was either pure bliss or pure horror, Light watched Ryuuzaki take off the hand cuff. He tentatively stood, praying Ryuuzaki wouldn't ask him if he thought him serious. He didn't. "Mogi-San. Would you please go with Light-Kun around the town?" Mogi, being ever so polite, nodded, standing up. He was at Light's side in three long strides.

"Light-San, let us go," Mogi said. Light, still tentative at this new, one time freedom nodded and followed Mogi out to the elevator.

"Ryuuzaki-San," Soichiro said as soon as the door closed, "is this… wise?"

Ryuuzaki shrugged. "If your son is not Kira, he will not try to get away from Mogi-San and will cooperate fully with what Mogi-San says. If he is Kira, Mogi-San will die." Soichiro cringed.

-

-

"Where would you like to go, Light-San?"

Light looked at Mogi thoughtfully. "You know… I haven't been to the gaming store in a while. I've been meaning to replace my DS and my Professor Layton and the Curious Village game," Light decided after a few minutes of staring slightly to the right of Mogi's head. Mogi nodded and they set off. They made a rather odd pair as people gave them odd glances every five minutes. When they finally stopped, they'd attracted quite a crowd and were now being followed my fangirls and fanboys, much to Light's absolute horror. But, as Light is awesome and has coolness, they walked in to the store like nothing was happening around them. Light immediately moved to the DS case and began looking at the different kinds.

He was squatted down at the very bottom, looking at the newest models when he was ripped from his wonderful thoughts of his DS Light. "Ah. You have good taste." Light looked up. Mogi, as it were, was on the other side of the store, watching Light closely. The person speaking, however, stood right beside him and was moving to squat down next to him. "But, don't go with the blue one. I have a blue, black, red, and white DS Light. I highly suggest either the red or the black." The person looked no older than Light, if not younger. He had burgundy red hair that rivaled Light's in perfection, green tinted goggles, a long sleeves black and red shirt, some slightly baggy jeans, and hiking boots.

"Really…?" Light asked. The boy nodded. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, the white one needs to be constantly charging, the blue one has horrible screen graphics, the red has okay graphics but an excellent battery and the black one has an okay battery and excellent graphics. Then again, that's my personal opinion," the boy said. He and Light looked at each other then back at the DS Lights in the case. The boy held out a gloved hand. "I'm Matt, by the way." And just then, Light realized the boy was speaking English.

"Oh. I'm Light." Light's English was heavily accented but understandable nonetheless.

"Oh, so you DO speak English. Cool," Matt said as he shook Light's hand. "I speak Japanese too, but I kinda suck at it," Matt said in Japanese. Yes, it was horridly flawed.

"It's fine. I can speak English with you if you'd like," Light offered.

"Thanks… I highly doubt we'll see each other again, friend, so let's make the best of it," Matt suggested.

"Sure, friend." And for once, Light felt like he truly had made a friend.

Now, now, calm down, friends. We're getting there… We're getting to the 'Poor Light' part, okay? Calm down.

Light had purchased a red DS at Matt's suggestion and his new Curious Village game and now Matt, Mogi, and Light were walking to a café Light knew and loved. Of course, their new addition only gained more attention. Light sighed and face palmed.

"Light-San," Mogi said; his voice laced with concern.

"THEY. ARE. STARING," Light complained at Mogi in Japanese. "LET US GO AND THROW MONEY IN THE SKY!"

"Light, shut up. People _will_ stare if you yell shit like that," Matt said gently though vulgarly, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. Light nodded and the trio continued into the café. Light led the other two to a secluded corner of the restaurant when he first met L as L instead of Hideki Ryuuga.

"Yes?" the waitress bounded over and god did she look slutty. Light, Matt, and Mogi wearily exchanged glances as the woman bounced up and down as if she was caffeine high. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee. Black," Light replied in his lovely, flawless Japanese that made every woman swoon. Matt sighed and pointed to what he wanted since he was only judging by pictures. He could read Japanese, he had tried, and he had failed. "He'll take… A coffee cake and some lemon tea."

"And I shall just take a lemon tea," Mogi said. The woman nodded and bounded off, still seemingly caffeine high. Mogi stood and mumbled something about the restroom before walking off. Matt and Light, who had been forced to sit next to each other because Mogi was too large, glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Fascinating," Matt mumbled, pulling out his black DS Light. Light scowled at him. Matt smirked cheekily up at him as their orders were brought to them. "Whaaat?"

"Nothing," Light mumbled, looking away.

"Aww, is Light jealous?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Sorry dude. My DS."

"Humph."

"Aww… Did the prince not get his way?"

"MATT!" Light growled.

"Sorry love, sorry," Matt said while clicking away at his DS.

"… E-excuse me?" Light muttered. It must've sounded horrified because Matt paused his game and looked up. Not horrified, Light was confused and Matt clearly saw the different emotions flitting through his mind. And Light's mind pulled a blank for no apparent reason other than to just pull one.

"Light…?" Matt waved his hand in front of the teen's face as his ring tone played. Sighing, Matt dug into Light's pockets and answered the phone. "M-moshi-moshi?" Matt answered uncertainly.

"Light-Kun?"

"Er… Light is currently having a blank state of mind…" Matt paused, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say in Japanese. "Can… He call you back later?"

"Yes." And the other person hung up.

"Hey, Light," Matt said, poking Light in the shoulder after setting said teen's cell phone in the plastic bag. Light didn't respond. Matt exhaled and mentally prayed for his life. Light still looked totally out of it, so Matt took his chances. He leaned forward and caught Light's lips with his own for about thirty point six five seconds. When he pulled away, Light came out of his daze. Matt sighed in relief.

Just at that moment, Mogi chose to return. "Light-San?"

Light, who had been just about to sip his coffee, cocked his head to the left cutely. Mogi shook his head and Light downed his coffee. He stood this time and muttered bathroom, Matt following him like a puppy… It was a rather odd sight to Mogi. And the big man promptly called headquarters and told Ryuuzaki of what he'd just witnessed.

-

-

In the bathroom, Light leaned against the sinks with Matt leaning beside him. Matt was clicking away at his DS and Light was massaging his temples. "Agh… What the hell happened?" Light murmured to himself in Japanese.

"You blanked," Matt provided since Light's mind obviously wouldn't.

"Thanks," Light drawled sarcastically.

"Anytime," Matt cheered. He gave Light the impression of having a brain rivaling his own and decided not to inform Matt of his use of sarcasm. It would most likely offend the teen and Light seriously wanted to keep his one and only true friend.

"May I inquire as to how I was pulled from my… Ehem… Blank?" Light sighed.

"Like this," Matt mumbled, pausing his game. He turned to the taller, older teen and leaned up, tenderly bringing their lips together. Only this time, Matt didn't pull away and Light made no move to break the action. Instead, he put his arms around Matt's waist, Matt throwing his arms around Light's neck, deepening their kiss. It was deep and passionate and the mirrors had started to fog up. Hum. They were rather intimate having just met. Oh well. Fuck logic.

-

Still haven't caught on to why it's Light's pity time?

-

_(Four Years and Some-Odd Months Later)_

Light, Matsuda, Ide, Aizawa, and Mogi stared blankly at the television. Only Light's mind had drawn a blank. Mogi's brain also suffered the same result at the picture on the television screen. No. Fucking. Way. Light's mind began to work in slow motion and the man covered his mouth, staring at the picture frozen next to the anchorwoman. No one but Mogi knew why. And only Mogi could understand anyways. Matsuda had been a hopeless romantic; reveling in the world that Light was straight. Ide had no concept of love in the first place. Aizawa just couldn't trust Light because of the whole 'First-L-Now-Near-Thinks-Light-Is-Kira' deal. Mogi moved to put his hand on Light's shoulder when the man stood up, slamming his hands on his keyboard.

"Light?!" Ide, Aizawa, and Matsuda exclaimed. A choked sob escaped the usually composed man's face.

"Matt…" Mogi muttered so only Light heard him. Light began slamming his hands repeatedly on his keyboard. No one knew what to make of it.

"THAT WAS MY MATT DAMMIT!!!!!" Light screamed, finally snapping. He fell back into his chair and Mogi left to get him some tea. Matsuda had seen Light like this only once and even then, it hadn't been this bad. Light looked like he'd just had his heart ripped out of him… And he might as well have. No one noticed the screen flicker to the N they knew as Near. "He was mine… My Matt… My Matt is gone…" Light whispered to himself, robotically accepting the tea from Mogi.

"L?" Near's scrambled voice asked. "May I inquire as to what is wrong…?"

"Just go away," Light moaned.

"L?"

"MY MATT IS DEAD DAMMIT!!" Light yelled. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT?! ALL SUNSHINE AND BUTTERFLIES MAYBE?!?!?!" He slammed his now empty tea cup on the table.

"L?"

"Is that all you can say?" Light hissed. He stood up and donned his jacket. "Mogi-San let us go retrieve Matt's body. We shall bring it back here and give him a proper burial later… After we get to Takada. But we will have a burial for my Matt…"

As soon as Mogi and Light left, Matsuda whispered, "Poor Light…"


End file.
